imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 11
ImANewUser Amazing Race 11 (also known as Co-Eds Edition 2) is the 11th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This season features seventeen co-ed teams from the show, The Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans over 54,000 miles and covers 6 continents. Host and producer ImANewUser reveals that the season will feature first-time visits to the United Arab Emirates, Peru and the Netherlands. This season also featured the series' first visit to Turkey. The season was also confirmed to visit New Zealand, as well as the island of Bali in Indonesia. This season also includes visits to South Africa & Germany. This season will introduce the Blind Double U-Turn, where teams can U-Turn another team (all the while remaining anonymous), as well as a new twist called the Forced Intersection, where teams are paired up by manner of a task as opposed to the partnerships being the teams' choice. The Hazard penalty has been retained from the previous season, though this season has no non-elimination legs. Cast All the teams this season have appeared on real seasons of The Amazing Race. Leaderboard Note 1: 12 of the 15 teams took either a taxi car or a train to the Pit Stop instead of a taxi bus and were all penalized 30 minutes at the Pit Stop. Lenny & Karyn (who took the Fast Forward), Kelly & Jon and Hayden & Aaron were the only teams to not get penalized (they originally arrived 1st, 4th and 11th, respectively). Note 2: Mika & Canaan (who initially arrived 1st), Hayden & Aaron (7th), Chris & Anastasia (9th), Azaria & Hendekea (10th), Joseph & Grace (12th) and Lenny & Karyn (13th) took a bus to Kızılay Square instead of taking a taxi and were issued a 30-minute penalty at the Pit Stop. Their final placements are reflected above. Note 3: Leg 6 was a double length leg, with 2 Roadblocks and 2 Detours, shown over two episodes. The placements listed in the first column reflect the order teams arrived at the leg's halfway point. The midpoint also served as an elimination point; the last team to arrive was eliminated. Note 4: Teri & Ian elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock during the second half of Leg 6. Before using the Express Pass, Ian elected to perform the Roadblock. This is reflected in the total Roadblock count. Note 5: Andy & Laura U-Turned Kelly & Jon, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An italicized leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. Leg 10 featured a Blind Double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Leg 9 featured a Forced Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "Hold On To Your Helmets, Kids!" – Ian # "It's Like A Safari! Well That's 'Cause We're In One" – Grace/Joseph # "Don't Follow Them! They're Morons!" – Kelly # "I Guess That Friendship's Out The Window" – Anastasia # "Aren't There Goat Wranglers For This?" – Gary # "This Definitely Means War" – Jon (of Kris & Jon) # "Come On Now, Say It With Me: You Suck!" – Hendekea # "I'm In Egypt Feeling Like A Pharaoh" – Canaan # "I'm Really Not Feeling The Love" – Andy # "The Locals Won't Stop Staring At Me" – Gus # "Now You Decide To Be A Team Player" – Teri # "Scale The Mountains? You Wish!" – Ericka # "So Much For Our Winning Strategy" – Chris # "That's Not Altitude Sickness, That's Guilt!" – Jon (of Kelly & Jon) # "The Million-Dollar Community Chest Is Ours!" – Anastasia Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass. The first team to arrive without the help of the Fast Forward won this prize. * Leg 2 – A trip to Jamaica * Leg 3 – A trip to Turks & Caicos * Leg 4 – A trip to Curaçao * Leg 5 – A trip to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * Leg 6 – A trip to the Bahamas * Leg 7 – A trip to Paris, France * Leg 8 – A trip to Phuket, Thailand * Leg 9 – A safari across Serengeti National Park * Leg 10 – A trip to Shanghai, China * Leg 11 – A trip to the Maldives * Leg 12 – A trip to the Great Barrier Reef * Leg 13 – A cruise around the French Riviera * Leg 14 – $1,000,000 Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → South Africa) * Raleigh, North Carolina , United States Of America (William B. Umstead State Park) (Starting Line) * Raleigh (Raleigh-Durham International Airport) to Durban, KwaZulu-Natal Province, South Africa (King Shaka International Airport) * Durban (uShaka Marine World) * Durban (Markets Of Warwick) * Durban (Suncoast Casino & Entertainment World) * Durban (Umgeni River Bird Park) The Detour for the leg was a choice between Bead Head and Bovine Head. In Bead Head, teams had to run to the Bead Market, find 5 locals and correctly braid, and bead, their hair to receive their next clue. In Bovine Head, teams had to run to the Bovine Head Market, prepare a local delicacy, which features the head of a bovine, to the satisfaction of the head chef, and serve it to a waiting customer, who will hand them their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to head into the garage of the casino, don racing gear and complete a lap around the Durban street circuit to get their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to head to uShaka Sea World and participate in a shark cage dive. Once each team member has successfully fed a blacktip shark from their own cages, they may claim the Fast Forward. Leg 2 (South Africa) * KwaZulu-Natal Province (Hluhluwe-Umfolozi Game Reserve) * Springs, Gauteng Province (National Route N17) * Johannesburg (Beyers Naudé Drive) * Johannesburg (Gold Reef City) * Johannesburg (Ponte City Apartments) For this Roadblock, teams had to learn dlala 'nduku, a form of stick fighting, and use their newly-acquired moveset to face off against a local practitioner. Once the team member scored a point against the local, they will receive their next clue. The Detour for the leg gave teams the choice between Make Some Music (perform a kwaito dance routine on the Hippodrome and get a score of at least 12 from A panel of judges, with each judge scoring from 1 to 5) or Make Some Gold (process a gold ore located inside the Gold Reef Museum to produce enough gold to make a standard gold bar). To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to search the vast expanse of the game reserve and photograph at least 3 of the 'Big Five Game', five animals that are prized for being the five most difficult animals to hunt on foot. Additional Tasks * At the northern gate of the Hluhluwe-Umfolozi Game Reserve, teams had to sign up for shuttles headed into the reserve that leave an hour apart, starting from the park's opening hours. * Teams had to search the billboards on National Route N17 for the route marker that points to their next clue. * At National Route N17, teams found out that the other half of their next clue was located on Beyers Naudé Drive. Leg 3 (South Africa → Netherlands) * Johannesburg (OR Tambo International Airport) to Amsterdam, North Holland, Netherlands (Amsterdam Airport Schiphol) * Amsterdam (Magere Brug) * Amsterdam (Molen Van Sloten) * Amsterdam (Scheepvaart Museum) * Amsterdam (Marlies Dekkers Store) * Amsterdam (Bloemenmarkt) * Amsterdam (Rembrandt House) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Cycles or Clogs. In Cycles, teams had to head to the Fietsflat, a bicycle parking lot, and ride two bicycles (matching the same color indicated in their clue) 3 miles to the Marlies Dekkers store to get their next clue. In Clogs, teams had to head to the Marlies Dekkers store, where one team member had to sew an outfit that matched a pair of clogs of their choice and the other team member had to model the outfit down a runway, before the team can get their next clue. To complete the Roadblock, one team member had to sort through hundreds of tulips to find one artificial tulip and exchange it for their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to head to the Molen Van Sloten. Once there, each team member had get themselves strapped on one of the sails, and the windmill will be set in motion. Once the team had completed 10 revolutions, the miller will give them the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At Magere Brug, each team had to choose a boat and drive themselves to the Scheepvaart Museum. Leg 4 (Netherlands → Germany) * Amsterdam (Rijksmuseum) * Amsterdam (Amsterdam Centraal) to Munich, Bavaria, Germany (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Alte Pinakothek) * Munich (Frauenkirche) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus am Platzl) * Munich (Englischer Garten) At the Detour, teams could either head to the Bavaria Film Studios in Grünwald and build a timber-frame house to the satisfaction of a film director (Hand Made) or head to the Friedensengel and put on a puppet show, depicting the story of the famous children's puppet Kasperle, for 10 children (Hand Puppet). For this Roadblock, one team member must enter the Hofbräuhaus am Platzl, don traditional lederhosen, and deliver 2 steins of beer to a patron in exchange for a coaster bearing his or her team's picture found on the patron's table. Once the team member has 5 coasters, they must find the main server and exchange the coasters for their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was located next to Albrecht Dürer's Self-Portrait In Fur Coat, which teams had to figure out by solving a giant 20-piece puzzle. Additional Tasks * At the Rijksmuseum, teams had to find the painting The Night Watch by Rembrandt. * Upon arriving at the Rijksmuseum, teams were told to find "the Holy Family" in Munich. Teams were left to figure out that the clue refers to a Rembrandt painting (named The Holy Family) located at the Alte Pinakothek. Leg 5 (Germany → Turkey) * Munich (Franz Josef Strauss International Airport) to Ankara, Ankara Province, Turkey (Esenboğa International Airport) * Ankara (Anıtkabir) * Ankara (Kızılay Square) * Ankara (Kocatepe Mosque) * Ankara (Ankara Citadel) For this Roadblock, one team member must pick up an Angora, a natural breed of cat native to Ankara, and bring it to a child wearing a cap that matches the same colors on the collar. Once the team member has returned the cat, the child will hand them their next clue. The Detour was a choice between Sweet To The Taste and Soft To The Touch. In Sweet To The Taste, teams had to travel to the Atatürk Forest Farm and Zoo, head into the forest farm, don beekeeping outfits and harvest enough honey to fill a jar of Ankara Balı up to the red line. In Soft To The Touch, teams had to travel to the Çıkrıkçılar Yokuşu, find a marked stall and help shear an Angora goat & clean its wool until it is free of all dirt and grease & ready for processing. To claim the Fast Forward, teams will have to search the park for a rabbit groomer donning a red-and-yellow hat. Once they find him, they must choose an Angora rabbit and completely groom its fur to the satisfaction of its owner. Leg 6 (Turkey → United Arab Emirates) * Ankara (Angora Hotel) * Ankara (Esenboğa International Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) * Dubai (Dubai Fountain) * Dubai (Burj Khalifa) * Dubai (Dubai Spice Souk) * Dubai (Burj Al Arab) (Leg Midpoint) * Burj Al Arab Heliport to Bu Tinah, Emirate Of Abu Dhabi * Bu Tinah Island * Abu Dhabi (Heritage Village) * Abu Dhabi (Qasr al-Hosn) For the first Detour, teams had to choose between Get Them In or Set Them Free. In Get Them In, teams had to drive themselves to the Al Marmoum Camel Racetrack, successfully race a camel through the track, and then herd the camel into a marked stable, to get their next clue from the jockey. In Set Them Free, teams had to drive themselves into the Arabian desert, find Shaheen Xtreme Falconry, and place 5 pieces of lure on a marked area ready to be picked up by a falcon set loose. Once the falcon has picked up all 5 pieces of lure, the falconer will hand them their next clue. For the first Roadblock, one team member had to successfully infuse three teas with specific spices, using a sample for reference. Once the tea was properly prepared, the shop owner handed them their next clue. To complete the second Roadblock of the leg, one team member had to swim to the bottom of a lagoon teeming with dolphins and get their next clue attached to a limestone rock. The second Detour of the leg gave teams the choice between Pots & Pearls. In Pots, teams had to head to the village's pottery station, where each member had to attempt to create a clay pot that resembles a provided sample. In Pearls, teams had to head to a jewelry shop inside the village and count the number of pearls inside the basket. Once they have given the correct number to the pearl diver, he will hand them their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to dive into a marked lagoon, and attempt to photograph a hawksbill turtle using a waterproof camera. Additional Tasks * Before leaving the Pit Stop, teams had to prepare a plate of testi kebabı. After getting the approval of the tower guard, teams must then deliver the testi kebabı to the Angora Hotel and exchange it at the front desk for their next clue, and tickets to an unknown destination. * Upon arrival at the Dubai Fountain, teams had to watch a fountain performance before getting their next clue. Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates → Egypt) * Abu Dhabi (Abu Dhabi International Airport) to Alexandria, Egypt (El Nouzha Airport) * Alexandria (Bibliotheca Alexandrina) * Alexandria (Citadel Of Qaitbay) * Alexandria (Pompey's Pillar) * Alexandria (Montaza Palace) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Carry It & Ride It. In Carry It, teams had to take a taxi to the Corniche, find a marked cotton stall and deliver two 5-kilogram bags of Egyptian cotton to a marked fabric shop located 8 miles away. In Ride It, teams had to take a taxi to the El Nasr Station and ride Route 1 of the Tram Al Ramlh to the Mahattet Al Ramleh, keeping an eye out for a local holding a sign with their next destination along the way. If they got the correct destination, they received their next clue. If not, then they had to head back to the El Nasr Station and start all over again. For the Roadblock, one team member had to use provided materials to build a small traditional Egyptian mud brick house. Once the engineer approved of their work, he would hand them their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams will have to head inside the Bibliotheca Alexandrina, and return three marked books to their proper shelves. At each shelf, they must get a stamp from a studying student. Once the team has all 3 stamps, they must return to the front desk and exchange the 3 stamps for the Fast Forward. Leg 8 (Egypt → Russia) * Alexandria (Catacombs Of Kom El Shoqafa) * Alexandria (El Nouzha Airport) to Irkutsk, Irkutsk Oblast, Russia (International Airport Irkutsk) * Irkutsk (Kazansky Church) * Listvyanka (Listvyanka Port) * Irkutsk (Kirov Square) In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to sell pairs of valenki, Russian winter felt boots, for no less than 50 RUB. Once the team member had sold 10 pairs, or earned 500 RUB, they could exchange the cash for their next clue. For the Detour, teams had the choice of properly stacking 1,000 dried Baikal omul on a designated yellow-and-red table in a marked stall in the village market (Stall) or using a sack of Baikal omul to successfully feed 10 Baikal seals (Seal). The unused Fast Forward required teams to enter a nearby izba, where each team member had to finish a plate of dressed herring, a Russian layered salad. Additional Tasks * Inside the Catacombs Of Kom El Shoqafa, teams had to search for plane tickets for their next destination (revealed to be Irkutsk, Russia) attached with their clue. Leg 9 (Russia → Indonesia) * Irkutsk (International Airport Irkutsk) to Denpasar, Bali, Indonesia (Ngurah Rai International Airport) * Kuta (Kuta Beach) * Kuta (Kuta Square) * Ubud (Ubud Monkey Forest) * Denpasar (Badung Market) Upon digging up their mini-surfboard at Kuta Beach, teams faced a Forced Intersection, where teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. When teams arrived at the Ubud Monkey Forest, they were not intersected anymore. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Shade & Parade. In Shade, teams had to run to a nearby puppet theater, and put on a show narrating their adventures on the race thus far, using wayang kulit (shadow puppets). Once a team had finished putting on a proper show, the head puppeteer handed them their next clue. In Parade, teams had to put on traditional costumes and participate in a traditional Balinese dance parade. Their next clue awaited them at the end of the 1.5-mile journey after successfully following a sequence of dance steps. If they failed to follow the dance steps correctly, they had to start over again. For the Roadblock, one team member had to find the "Holy Spring" and bathe a monkey and her child in the spring. Once the monkey and her child are clean, that team member had to bathe themselves, and get their next clue located on the edge of the spring. To claim the unused Fast Forward, the Intersected team had to head down the beach and have each team member of the Intersected team successfully recreate a Balinese wood carving. Additional Tasks * At Kuta Beach, teams had to dig for a mini-surfboard in the marked area of sand. Attached to the mini-surfboard was their next clue. As an extra twist, the color of the mini-surfboard teams dug up determined their Intersection partners. * After the Roadblock, teams were given a picture. Teams were left to figure out that the picture was of the Pit Stop, Badung Market. Leg 10 (Indonesia → Cambodia) * Pejeng (Pura Penataran Asih Temple – Moon Of Pejeng) * Denpasar (Ngurah Rai International Airport) to Phnom Penh, Cambodia (Phnom Penh International Airport) * Phnom Penh (Silver Pagoda) * Phnom Penh (Stilt House) * Phnom Penh (Hotel Le Royal) * Phnom Penh (Wat Phnom) The Detour gave teams the chance to experience a Moto (ride a motorcycle taxi, or moto, deliver three packages to three provided addresses, getting a signature for each successful delivery, and exchange the signatures for their next clue) or a Cyclo (ride a cycle rickshaw, or cyclo, and transport a local passenger to a specified address, get a souvenir for the successful ride, and exchange the souvenir for their next clue). For the Roadblock, one team member had to gather supplies and help complete the wall cladding on one of the stilt houses using palm leaf matting. Once the repair job was deemed satisfactory, the homeowner handed them their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to search the temple grounds for a rock marked by a red & yellow flag. Teams must then figure out that the Fast Forward award is etched on the front surface of the rock. However, the award is etched using Khmer script, and teams must translate the engraving before they can continue on. Leg 11 (Cambodia → New Zealand) * Choeung Ek (Killing Fields) * Phnom Penh (Phnom Penh International Airport) to Wellington, New Zealand (Wellington International Airport) * Wellington (Wellington Harbour) to Picton (Picton Harbour) * Picton (Picton Foreshore) * Wellington (Colonial Cottage Museum) * Wellington (Te Herenga Waka Marae) * Wellington (Te Papa) For this Roadblock, that team member had to take on the role of co-captain of a yacht, and race against a competing yacht. If the team succeeded in beating their competitor, they received their next clue. If not, they had to wait out 15 minutes before they could get their clue. The Detour for the leg had teams choose between Coffee House (rearrange a coffee shop space to match the display shown in the provided picture) or Comedy Club (enter a comedy club, put on an improv comedy show using the provided props and earn a score of 12 or higher). To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to find a nearby food cart, and serve 50 marmite sandwiches to a waiting line of New Zealanders. Once all 50 sandwiches have been properly served, the food cart vendor handed them the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At the Killing Fields, teams had to light a candle in commemoration of the victims of the mass execution during the rule of the Khmer Rouge. * After the Roadblock, teams were told to find the oldest building in Wellington. Teams were left to figure out that this referred to the Colonial Cottage. To get back to Wellington, the teams rode the yachts they raced at the Roadblock. Leg 12 (New Zealand → Peru) * Ōtaki (Wharenui) * Wellington (Wellington International Airport) to Lima, Lima Province, Peru (Jorge Chávez International Airport) * Lima (Archbishop's Palace) * Lima (Plaza De Armas) * Lima (Lima Cricket & Football Club) * Lima (Convento De San Francisco) For the Detour, teams had a choice between Confuse Me and Consume Me. In Confuse Me, teams had to find a local wearing a red-and-yellow jacket. After getting asked a question, the team had to respond in proper Peruvian Coastal Spanish. The team was then directed to go either left or right. At the end of three questions, if the team answered each question properly, the last local handed them their next clue. If they answered at least one question incorrectly, they had to head back to the plaza and start again. In Consume Me, teams had to walk to a nearby Chinese restaurant and ask the waiter for an "Airport". After finding out that "Airport" refers to a popular Chifa dish, each team member had to finish everything on the plate to receive their next clue. For this Roadblock, that team member had to don sports gear and score 5 points against an amateur player in a game of paleta frontón. To claim the unaired Fast Forward, teams had to find a marked food stall in the middle of the Plaza De Armas and finish an entire plate of ceviche to reveal the Fast Forward at the bottom of the plate. Additional Tasks * At sunrise, teams were greeted by a group of Maori warriors inside the wharenui, who gave them a traditional blessing and their next clue. Leg 13 (Peru) * Lima (Parque De La Muralla) * Lima (Northern Terminal) to Ollantaytambo, Urubamba Province (Ollantaytambo Bus Station) * Ollantaytambo (Ollantaytambo Public Market) * Machu Picchu (Historic Sanctuary Of Machu Picchu - Temple Of The Sun) * Aguas Calientes (Machu Picchu Railway Station) to Poroy (Poroy Station) * Cusco (City Center) * Cusco (Coricancha) For the Roadblock, one team member had to choose one of 4 llamas, place a blanket on its back and a scarf around its neck, and then deliver it to one of the 4 Peruvian farmers waiting on the other side of the town. Once the llama had been successfully delivered, the farmer handed them their next clue. The Detour gave teams a choice between Architecture or Agriculture. In Architecture, teams had to find a traditional Incan house and successfully help fill up a wall by polishing 10 stones (using a stone-cutting technique called ashlar) that can fit on the gaps. Once the holes had been properly filled, the stonecutter handed them their next clue. In Agriculture, teams had to find a fenced area of grassland on the side of the mountain. After gathering ancient Incan gardening tools, teams had to plant 10 quinoa seedlings and harvest 50 mature quinoa plants. Once all 50 plants had been harvested, the farmer handed them their next clue. Additional Tasks * At the city center, teams had to search the nearby buildings for a picture showing their next destination, Coricancha: the Pit Stop for the leg. Leg 14 (Peru → United States Of America) * Cusco (Alejandro Velasco Astete International Airport) to Atlantic City, New Jersey , United States Of America (Atlantic City International Airport) * Atlantic City (Borgata Hotel Casino & Spa) * Atlantic City (Atlantic City Boardwalk) * Atlantic City (Trump Taj Mahal) * Atlantic City (Bally's) * Atlantic City (Showboat Atlantic City) (Finish Line) For the Detour, teams had the choice to either help clean a 100-square-meter section of the beach using the provided tools (Clean-Up) or board one of the docked clam boats and sort through a net containing 3,000 clams for the 50 clams that are marked with a red and yellow flag (Clam Up). For the Roadblock, one team member hand to count $1,000,000 in poker chips. Once the team member has successfully counted the poker chips, the dealer handed them their next clue. Additional Tasks * After the Roadblock, teams had to carry the poker chips to Bally's and exchange it with "Rich Uncle Pennybags" for their next clue. * At Bally's, teams had to play a life-sized variation of the board game Monopoly. While one team member went around the board collecting houses from various properties, the other team member had to place the houses on the flags of the countries visited on the Race where the team saw the house (see below). Once all 11 houses were correctly placed on the flags, the red Monopoly house opened up, revealing their final clue. * After completing the final task, teams found a card inside the red Monopoly house: a title deed for St. Charles Place. Carrying the chest containing their poker chips, teams must figure out that the title deed card refers to the building presently standing where the St. Charles Place used to stand: Showboat Atlantic City, the Finish Line for this season. External Links * IANU AR 11 on FGC